<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calling 19-92-0506 by underthecitylights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642170">Calling 19-92-0506</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights'>underthecitylights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hint of one-sided SeKai, Implied Self-Confidence Issues, M/M, Music Video: Get You Alone (Byun Baekhyun), Rejection, Transformation, implied self-esteem issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rejected, Sehun signs up on the show to be someone deemed worthy to date Kim Jongin. But it suddenly takes a turn when he ends up liking the love coach, instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calling 19-92-0506</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's get it started, melt into the night.</p><p>Written for tinysparks fest's 12th Round: EXO's Universe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you have asked Sehun a few weeks ago if he can look at himself in the mirror and say, “I look good,” he’ll say never in a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>But here he is, sitting right in front of the audiences and flashing cameras, occasionally watching himself on the screen with admiration. Nothing much has physically changed, honestly. He is still the Sehun he is before he signs up on this show, except maybe for his fashion sense which vastly improves and his now better style and color coordination.</p><p> </p><p>His thick-rimmed square glasses remain though; he can't get rid of it — like what a lot of people tell him to do — as he badly needs it to aid his poor vision.</p><p> </p><p><em>"You don't have to take them off just to impress people. You don't have to wear contact lenses if you don't feel comfortable. Don't compromise your comfort for the benefit of others,"</em> Baekhyun tells him then.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun. His heart flutters at the thought of his name.</p><p> </p><p>He briefly wonders if it all would've been possible had he not met Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun. Seriously, he owes a huge part of it to Baekhyun; although he's almost pretty sure the host will deny and give back the credit to him.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun who helps him to recall his fun childhood memory that has given him his cheek scar instead of dwelling on how ugly it looks. Baekhyun whose laugh is contagious; so melodious that he can't stop himself from staring.</p><p> </p><p>Although one can think that Baekhyun is merely doing his job as the show's host, Sehun can see how genuine he is in helping him see his self-worth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"There's nothing wrong with who you are, Sehun, or with how you look. You're really handsome. Perfect, even. You just don't see it."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Funny how Sehun joins the show then with all the determination to woo back his love interest, Kim Jongin. The god-like head-turner who has completely rejected him. Then the most successful, most beautiful human being in his eyes to ever grace the Earth. He signs up on the show in hopes of becoming the man that will be worthy to date someone like Kim Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Only to exit with a realization that he no longer has the heart-fluttering feeling for the said man. Sure, he still thinks of him exactly as he describes but that's it.</p><p> </p><p>In that short journey, he figures Jongin isn't exactly the most beautiful human.</p><p> </p><p>Because if he is, then the man sitting across him now must be an angel.</p><p> </p><p>Him. Byun Baekhyun, the best love coach, they say.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he really is because not only does Sehun fall in love with himself, he also finds himself liking the host.</p><p> </p><p>So when Baekhyun asks him to take his shot once again with his new found self-confidence and love, Sehun suddenly shrinks.</p><p> </p><p>Can he do this? Can he actually ask Baekhyun out live on the show? Can he accept the rejection that he may receive after?</p><p> </p><p>He'll never know unless he tries, right? Besides, it will not be his first time to be rejected. He'll just bring himself up once again if he fails. He knows his worth now.</p><p> </p><p>With a quick and silent prayer to all the gods he can call, he types out a message.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hey, can I get you alone on a date?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun trembles as he presses send. If only he isn't on a live show, he would've barfed right then and there. It's almost as if the confidence he's gained and discovered the past few weeks completely vanishes in just a press of a button.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds feel like an eternity to Sehun as he waits for Baekhyun to receive the message. He feels so anxious that the soft notification sound of Baekhyun's phone makes him jerk a little.</p><p> </p><p>He hears the crowd go "Oooooh", almost as if they've already known it is Sehun's message. It doesn't even help that Baekhyun is staring right at him, surprise evident on his face. Sehun must be assuming but he thinks he also sees the delight and expectation in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He holds his breath as Baekhyun looks down on his phone and opens it. This is probably the most agonizing moment of Sehun's life ever. Not even that day he asks Jongin out can come close.</p><p> </p><p>Then Baekhyun starts typing a reply and the crowd starts screaming while Sehun is on his seat, rethinking about his life decisions. Each second that passes by is painfully slow. Sehun just wants his misery to end already so he can cry in peace and bring himself back up again.</p><p> </p><p>He jerks when his phone chimes. He's been spacing out too much on a live show he feels like he owes the producers an apology.</p><p> </p><p>He cutely covers his phone with his palm which draws laughter from the audience.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asks in between his laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest, I'm scared." His confession brings laughter again.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you scared of?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun gulps. "Rejection?"</p><p> </p><p>Then Baekhyun again looks at him with the softest gaze he's ever seen, paired with his beautiful genuine smile. "Sehun, my rejection will never make you less lovable, less deserving of love than you already are."</p><p> </p><p>The crowd coos and seriously, how does Baekhyun manage to make his insides flip even at crucial moments like this?</p><p> </p><p>So with a deep breath and a heart that's ready to accept whatever answer Baekhyun has given, he slowly removes his hand. He can feel his heart thumping against his ribs as he moves inch by inch.</p><p> </p><p>Then it stops.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>See you after the show, then. ;)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to BAEKHYUN for that amazing music and video. To I and S who gave me inputs for this AU I have decided to write, thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>